


proceed with trust

by 21tales



Category: Gintama, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, author REALLY wanted this specific interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: takasugi shinsuke ends up finding himself in kita shinsuke's rice fields somehow.
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke & Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	proceed with trust

The man in front of Takasugi isn’t a lot like him. He’s a little on the quieter side, sounds very polite despite the Kansai-ben, and very unfazed for someone who has supposedly worked in the fields for the entire day. He has his bag slung across his shoulders as he walks through the crops, guiding him out of the fields towards the bus station like he had promised. 

The sky has turned into a darker shade of orange and neither of them speak as they cross the fields. Takasugi craves his pipe again, but the man had the most visceral reaction on seeing the pipe the first time.  _ By all means,  _ the look from the stranger had said,  _ you may burn your lungs but do not burn my crops, dear sir.  _ Takasugi slowly retracts his hand from the pipe, letting the cool metal against his skin weigh down on his conscience. He clears his throat with a small cough.

“You don’t seem very well,” the man notes almost immediately.

Now, Takasugi has seen a lot of things in life. He has experienced a lot more things. He has also met all sorts of people. Everything that makes Takasugi Shinsuke the man that he is today is what he’s learned from all those things. And whatever he’s learned from living this bitter, long life tells him that those words from the man sound more like a threat than a statement of observation. 

“I’m fine,” Takasugi says. “It’s nothing very serious.”

“Ah.” The man pauses for a while. “Don’t lie to me.”

If he wasn’t haunted by the wrath of time, Takasugi would’ve felt a shiver from the words directed at him. However, he huffs in response.

“I don’t see why you should care.”

The man doesn’t look at him as he lets out a small laugh. It’s the most genuine expression of emotion Takasugi has received from him, and his impression of the farmer strays further from the stoic, quiet man he took him to be. 

“No,” the man says, “but  _ you _ should care about yourself, at least.”

A rather simple way of putting it. Perhaps even a bit  _ too  _ simple. Takasugi wants to reach out for his pipe again. 

“To be very fair,” Takasugi says honestly, “it’s hard finding any reason to do so.”

“Well then. The people you care for should be reason enough.”

_ This field sure is never-ending.  _ Takasugi eyes the man’s broad shoulders, his silver hair, and the way they end at black tips. At closer look, he doesn’t seem to be much older than him, and isn’t much bigger than him, but there’s a vague hint of something in the way he carries himself; something Takasugi finds lacking within himself.

“Right.”

The man seems to have noticed a hint of a scoff in Takasugi’s response. He slows down and matches Takasugi’s pace, walking beside him now. “How about you do it for the people who care for  _ you _ , then?”

The rice farmer is earnest with his words, familiarity settling in on the way he talks—in the way his dull brown eyes study Takasugi. It makes the Kiheitai leader huff again and his gaze drops. 

It’s strange, how Takasugi’s mind immediately produced images of said people. He looks up at the now-dark sky, and watches the flock of birds fly above him, heading back home.

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Maybe.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the title is just me mixing up the first names of both the shinsukes. the 'shin' in takasugi's first name is 晋 which means 'to proceed vigourously.' the 'shin' in kita's first name is 信 which is the kanji for 'trust.'
> 
> yes this was very self indulgent. if you've somehow stumbled upon this and read through this little drabble: i love you.


End file.
